The Lost Queen of Neverland
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: Zoey has lived in Storybrooke, Maine her whole life. At least that's what she thought. With the abrupt arrival of this Emma Swan person, she's not so sure anymore. Now she's having dreams about a boy with green eyes and a mischievous smile. She wants to ignore these dreams, but it doesn't help that the Mayor's son keeps saying she's the lost Queen of Neverland. Peter Pan/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**

 **I've been watching Once Upon a Time, and I got inspired so...enjoy! xD Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Yes, as you can already tell this will be a Peter Pan/OC. But it'll start off in season one, so we have a long way to go. There will be dreams/flashbacks. So look forward to that.(:**

 **This is the prologue, but next chapter will be the Pilot episode.**

 **P.S. Zoey's/Addie's face-claim is Elle Fanning.**

* * *

 _"It always is harder to be left behind than to be the one to go..."_ _― Brock Thoene Shiloh Autumn_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Prologue_**

 _A girl no older looking than sixteen years old was making her way through the island of Neverland._ _Her blue eyes were set forward and her walking was calculated._ _She already knew where exactly to step and where not to step, ignoring any roots or rocks that were in the way. She herself was so well_ acquainted _with the island by now, that she would have been able to walk around blind folded and still manage her way through._

 _She basked in the heat that was radiating off from the sun. Loving the feeling it left on her skin. While continuing with her walking, she started to hum. As soon as she did this, she began to hear the the birds that were on the island mimic her. This was unsurprising, since whenever she hummed or sang, the birds were quick to follow her lead. She smiled at hearing how eager they sounded with their chirps. Her humming came to a stop once she reached her destination. The birds however continued on with their chirping. The beautiful like noises they were making was only increasing the happy mood she was in. She'd have to say though it was mostly because she was now at that her favorite_ _spot on the entire island._

 _This specific spot on the island was surrounded by all sorts of flowers. There were probably more than twelve different kinds. The colors they each had helped made them stand out more. Except it was the tranquil scenery that really did it for her. She often came here to think or relax. Right now though it was because of the second choice. She was about to sit on the soft green grass next to the flowers, when a pair of arms gently wrapped around her dress covered waist._

 _Already knowing who it was, she let a smile grace her face. "Hello, Peter." She said as turned around and looked at him. His arms still remained around her waist, and instead of removing them, he only pulled her closer to his body._

 _Peter let out a chuckle."Hello, Addie."_

 _She rolled her eyes playfully. She couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach whenever he called her that. It was his very own special nickname he had for her. Her real name however was Adelaide, but Peter always thought that was too formal. So he settled for Addie instead. Not that she really minded, because in truth she liked that nickname._

 _When she noticed that he hadn't removed his arms around from her waist, she raised her eyebrows at him. "Not going to let go anytime soon?" She asked jokingly, with a smile still on her face._

 _"What? Can't I relish with touching you?" Peter asked giving her a innocent look. "You've been away from the camp site an awfully long time, love." He said frowning now, but Adelaide was able to detect lightheartedness within his green eyes._

 _"Peter, I've only been gone for a couple of hours." She said slightly shaking her head. Except she shouldn't have been surprised by how he was acting. He never did like it whenever she was away from him. He was rather possessive like that. Over the many years that she had been here in Neverland though, she had become to be not be so bothered by that anymore._

 _"Still too long. Plus the boys miss you." Peter replied back as he stared into her blue eyes. Having her this close to him was exhilarating._ _But when wasn't it? He always liked it whenever she was around him. And never when she was away. Just thinking about her being away made him tighten his hold on her bit. He calmed down once he saw the silver acorn necklace she was wearing around her neck. The same necklace that he had given her a while ago when she first arrived to Neverland. It pleased him that she was wearing it. His green eyes soften and he moved one of his hands from her waist to caress her cheek._

 _This time blush arose to her cheeks due to his actions. Adelaide would have thought by now that she'd get used to his proximity, but his affection towards her still flustered her to no ends. She cleared her throat and tried her best to lower her blushing._ _"Don't you mean to tell me that it's you that has been really missing me?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant. She knew the Lost Boys, and although what Peter said was the truth, she knew that it was him that really missed her the most._

 _Peter stopped his caressing and gently used his hand to lift her face towards his. "Hmm, so I have. But it's only natural for a King to miss the presence of his Queen." He whispered to her, as he leaned his lips down to her own. Her lips barely brushed his before they were gone. Not having her in arms and not feeling her lips upon his, made him open his eyes._ _As soon as Peter did this, he saw her now standing a few feet away from him. A playful look was set on her beautiful young face._

 _Adelaide giggled. "Come and catch me, Peter!" She exclaimed merrily before running further into the island. Her long blonde hair swayed and the knee-length green dress she was wearing flowed due to her running._

 _A mischievous smile grew on Peter's face. He always loved it whenever his Addie got playful with him. "Alright love, let's play." With that being said, he then quickly took off following behind her trail._ _It wasn't that hard to keep up with the blonde beauty. The laughter coming from her was giving away which direction she was running towards. But the lack of a challenge didn't matter to him. All he really cared about was that Addie was having a good time and that she was happy._ _Yes there might have been a lot of things Peter was indifferent to, but he truly did care for his love's happiness._

 _Peter faltered in his running and a small frown appeared_ _on his face when he noticed that her laughter had stopped. His frown grew even more when the island became eerily silent. Not even the birds were making any noise. This made him wary, so he quicken up his running until he finally saw Addie. She was standing in the middle of the island, looking ahead of her. This bemused him, but it was the empty like expression that she had that quickly set him off. He hurriedly walked closer towards her, worry now evident on his face._

 _"Love, what's wron_ _―"_ _But he never got to finish his sentence because he was suddenly frozen in place. He tried moving, but it was no use. He couldn't even move a finger. The only thing he could actually move was his mouth. It was then he realized that he was in some mobility spell. Anger grew in his green eyes, inwardly cursing whoever was doing this to him._

 _His anger was soon forgotten when a green portal abruptly appeared. Right in front of Addie. Now panic set within him. This feeling just kept growing once he noticed the now entranced like look she had on. Her blue eyes were dazed and she was staring at the portal as if were something fascinating. This just let him know she must have been in some sort of trance. He felt his stomach drop when he saw her walk towards it. He looked at his love with a pleading expression._

 _"Addie, no! Fight it! Addie!"_

 _But no matter how much he yelled and begged, it was no use. Her trance with the portal remained powerful over his shouting._ _Once she was close enough a hand from the other side of the portal grabbed onto her. Finally breaking whatever trance she was in. She immediately began to struggle against this unknown hand. Trying to make it let go of her, but her struggle proved to be futile. "Peter!" She cried out as she looked at his frozen form in fear._

 _"Addie!"_

 _He shouted her name one more time before the hand that had her forcefully pulled into the green portal._

 _As soon as she disappeared into the portal, Peter was released from the mobility spell he was in. He ran to where the portal was, but he was not fast enough. Since when he jump into it, the portal had closed and he instead landed on the island's hard ground._

 _A loud scream escaped the boy's mouth, filling the island of Neverland with his anger and heartbreaking distress. Darkness soon surrounded the whole island. Taking away the light the sun offered, and the flowers that his Addie loved so much, were now dying._

 _Which only meant one thing..._

 _The King of Neverland had lost his Queen._


	2. Chapter 2: The first dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**

 **Here's the next chapter! I had fun writing this one. I'm seriously getting massive inspiration for this story. Anyways, enjoy! (:**

 **P.S. I also do not own the song L** **ost Boy by Ruth B, that is** **used in this chapter!**

* * *

" _You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting." ― J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The first dream_**

So far it had been another typical day in Storybrooke, Maine.

Zoey had woken up that morning at the same time as usual. Bright and early at around seven in the morning. She right away started getting ready for school, and did her usual morning routine. Which included brushing her teeth, showering, getting dressed, and then wishing her loving guardian Mary Margaret a good day. She then left the apartment that they lived in together, and rode her bike over to Granny's Diner to have breakfast. Now normally she would eat breakfast with Mary Margaret at their apartment, but on some days the young blonde liked to eat breakfast at the quaint diner the town had.

After she finished eating her food, Zoey spent a few minutes chatting with the some of the diner's frequent customers. Catching up with how they were doing and what not before leaving the diner and riding her bike to school. Which is where she would stay at for the next seven hours getting the best education Storybrooke had to offer. Once the school day ended, Zoey rode her bike and went to go work at her part time job. Which was at the local music store the town had.

Now although Storybrooke was a relatively small town, the music store still attracted various types of customers. However, today so far had been a calm and slow work day for Zoey. All that she had been doing since arriving from school was reorganizing some of the CD shelves in alphabetical order that customers had left in a mess. Plus playing the part of the up front store cashier as well. Except the cashier role for her today was limited. Since the music store had only gotten a visit from only a few people, and only a couple of them actually ending up buying something.

Not that Zoey was really complaining for the lack of action. The young blonde after all liked it whenever the store was quiet and stress free. It just gave her the chance to listen to whatever song they had playing out loud in the store. And if luck was on her side, and the store was completely empty from customers, and if she knew the song well enough, she would sing along with the lyrics.

Fortunately for her, it seemed luck was on her side since at the moment Zoey was the only person who was up front in the store. Her boss was in the backroom taking inventory of some the merchandise. Therefore, she took this as her chance and waited until the next song to play before she started to sing. Except she didn't end up singing along, because the song that chose to play left her in a bemused state. Zoey, however, carefully listened to some of the lyrics.

 _There was a time when I was alone_  
 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_  
 _My only friend was the man in the moon_  
 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes_  
 _I saw a shadow flying high_  
 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_  
 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_  
 _He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me_  
 _I promise that you'll never be lonely_

Zoey knew this song. She had heard it before. It was a song that she actually liked a lot but up until recently, anything relating to Peter Pan, had left her feeling... _weird._ Not a bad weird...just...well, weird. She'd have to thank the Mayor's son for that. Now she'd known Henry ever since she could remember. She'd babysat him every now and then, and with the time she had spent with him, she'd have to say that he was indeed a special young boy. Honestly, she cared for him as if he were her own little brother. He had such an active wild imagination for his age. Which is something Zoey found to be endearing. Except ever since her guardian Mary Margaret gave him that fairy tale book, his imagination had been reaching new levels of over the topness.

He actually believed that everyone in Storybrooke, Maine were all characters from the book. That she herself was also included into that bunch. He explained to her how her real name was Adelaide and that she was the lost Queen of Neverland. Now of course, Zoey thought all that to be nonsensical. Just as much as when he said that it was the Evil Queen's fault as to why everyone forgot who they really were. That they were put on some sort of curse. To her it just seemed silly to even think that could be possible. But she herself didn't rudely disregard what he said to her. She didn't want to crush his beliefs and sense of imagination. But most importantly, she didn't want to be the one to ruin his childhood. So she somewhat went along with what he was saying. For his sake's anyways.

But Zoey in no way actually thought that what he told her to be true.

Except...she couldn't deny herself that now every-time something of Peter Pan was mentioned, she'd automatically would think about the character of Adelaide from Henry's fairy tale book.

Speaking about Henry...

Zoey was beginning to find it odd that he hadn't made his usual visit to the music store. The young boy always came in to visit her after he got out of school. Yet he hadn't shown up...which is something she found to be quite odd.

The sound of the music store's door bells immediately caught her attention, letting the blonde know someone had entered inside. She shout off the music that was playing aloud in the store and graced her face with a welcoming smile. It faltered once she saw _who_ exactly came in. The said customer who stormed right inside, was the town's Mayor, Regina Mills.

Zoey had nothing against the Mayor. Well, not really. Okay...she'd admit that Regina did intimidate her a little...fine a lot. But since she was Henry's mother, and since she herself did babysit him sometimes, Zoey always tried to keep things civil between her and Regina. Plus she was the Mayor. So it would be best to stay on her good side and avoid any confrontations with her. She took a deep breath and composed herself. She then offered the Mayor a polite smile. "Hello, Madam Mayor."

"Is Henry here?" Regina quickly asked, disregarding the teenager's hello. She was now standing in front of the cashier register. She knew how her son liked coming in here to visit the bubbly blonde teenager after he got out of school. Regina let her dark eyes look around the music store. Disappointment went through her when they didn't catch any sign of him. She then right away focused her somber stare back onto the blonde again.

"Uh, no." Zoey answered, her smile falling apart. Now that Regina was a lot closer, Zoey got a better look at her and worry began to grow in her. The older woman looked heavily distressed. "Why? What's wrong?" She asked her, a concern tone lacing in her voice.

"Henry never made it back home from school." Regina said to her. Right away she see how the young girl's face held surprise and panic from her telling her this. Despite seeing this, Regina kept questioning her about Henry's whereabouts. "Are you sure you haven't seen him?" She asked her again, more urgently. This time hardening her voice a bit.

Zoey looked passed the Mayor's tone of voice, inwardly telling herself that Regina was like this because she was just worried about Henry. "I swear, I haven't. In fact, I haven't seen him at all today." She truthfully answered her.

Regina did not look happy with her answer. Except even though the older woman was displeased, Zoey was still able to see the apprehension in thee Mayor's eyes. "If he comes in here tell him to wait and then call me _immediately_." She said to her _―_ or more like ordered for her to do. But Zoey didn't want to quibble over this, especially not right now.

So she nodded her head. "Yes, of course." Zoey said softly to her.

Without saying another word to her, Regina exited the music store.

The blonde teenager watched through the store's window and saw the Mayor hurriedly walking down the street, no doubt heading towards the Sheriff's station to ask for Sheriff Graham's help. Which just worried her even more because if the authorities were involved that meant something serious. Not that it wasn't serious before, but getting the Sheriff into the mix was certainly a huge deal.

With a frown, Zoey sighed. "Oh Henry, I hope you're okay..." She said to herself. Her blue eyes holding absolute concern for the young boy, who she considered like a little brother.

* * *

It was night time now, and much to Zoey's own distress, Henry never did show up at the music store. Regina never came back to question her either, so she could only hope that meant she found him _―_ or that at least knew where he was at and left to go get him. Either way, Zoey was now leaving the music store. Her shift was over and all she wanted to do now was to just go home. Hopefully maybe Mary Margaret was aware of the whole "Henry is missing" situation. And that she would be able to offer her some comforting words.

Zoey shivered once she stepped out of the music store. The night's chilly air hitting her pretty hard. She pulled on the grey jacket she had on against her and then fixed her blue beanie on her head. She readjusted her school backup over her shoulder, and got onto her bike. Riding her bike was something she always enjoyed doing. She often rode her bike around town whenever she had the chance. Basking in the town's scenery. It was something she took great peace when doing so. Like right now, as she was riding towards home

Her moment of peace was soon interrupted when she caught sight of Henry. Relief went through her once she saw the young boy. He was fine. However, her interest and worry piqued when she saw that he wasn't with Regina. But he wasn't by himself either. No, he was with another town resident, Archie Hopper and his adorable dog Pongo. Archie was the town's psychiatrist, so she knew him. But he wasn't what had her worried. Her worry was because of the other person who was with Henry. A older blonde woman. A woman who Zoey didn't recognize at all, and who was next to a yellow bug car.

Zoey pedaled faster, and once she was close enough she got off her bike. "Henry!" She called out, walking with her bike until she was next to them. She quickly give Dr. Hopper a quick hello and after he returned it, she directed her stare on the blonde woman. She let her blue eyes linger on her before focusing on Henry again. She gave him a soft expression. "Henry, are you alright?" She asked him. Despite not seeing he was injured or anything she still asked him. He was after all with a woman who wasn't from here.

Henry gave Zoey a smile. "Yes, I'm alright." He told her and then reached down to pet Archie's dog, Pongo.

Besides looking unharmed and alright, he sounded the part as well. This made Zoey relax even more. Although the presence of this older blonde woman was still making her feel wariness. But she wasn't the only one, since it appeared that Archie looked just as bemused by the woman's presence.

"Who's this?" He asked looking over at the unfamiliar blonde.

Zoey noticed how stiff the woman had gotten in her posture. She could tell it wasn't out of nervousness but out of bashfulness instead. The woman attempted to give them a small smile. "Just someone trying to give him a ride home _―_ "

"She's my birth mother." Henry quickly interrupted her.

Both Storybrooke residents were quite shocked to hear that from him. But more so for Zoey. She was not expecting that at all. She looked at the woman, now with less chariness in her eyes. Taking in her features and then comparing them to Henry's, she would have to admit that they did have some sort of similarities. Even despite their difference in hair color. Still...even if she were his mother, why was she here?

A light bulb went off in her head.

Maybe that's why Henry wasn't here in town. Because he was with his birth mother. But Regina had not known about...which must mean Henry either went to go find her himself without Regina's permission, or his birth mother found him. But by the looks of it _―_ and of how uncomfortable and awkward the woman looked _―_ Zoey would have to go for the first choice.

"Oh. I see." Archie ended up saying, as he too looked surprised by this.

The woman cleared her throat. "You know where he lives?" She asked as she looked at the two town residents.

Zoey nodded her head, but it was Archie who answered. "Yeah, sure. Right on Mifflin street, the mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

The woman looked taken by this. "You're the Mayor's kid?" She asked as she now gazed down at Henry.

Henry lowered his eyes towards the ground. "Maybe..." He mumbled.

 _So he went to go find her but he didn't tell her he was the Mayor's kid?_ Zoey pondered over that question before speaking up. "Are you taking him home?" She asked the woman. Even though she had tried saying before that she was, Zoey still wanted confirmation from her.

The woman right away nodded her head. "Yeah."

Zoey took in her answer and she no longer found a reason to not trust her. It was odd, but she actually felt like she could trust this woman. She hadn't even gotten her name! Just that she has Henry's birth mother. It was an odd...but she actually took her word. "Okay..." She started off saying. She looked over at both Henry and Dr. Hopper. "Well, then I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight." She told them and waited until they said their own goodbyes to her. Before she got on her bike and pedaled away, she gave Henry's birth mother a nod goodbye. The woman returned a nod back only making Zoey more comfortable with her presence.

The young blonde knew she probably should have called Regina right away to let her know she saw Henry. But he was already getting a ride to his house by his birth mother anyways. And although that should have made her call Regina even more, it didn't. Like she said before, for some reason Zoey now felt like she could trust this woman.

Shaking her head, Zoey refocused her mind and instead pedaled faster towards her way home. She let her bike ride and the scenery Storybrooke had to offer, momentarily distract her from the news she just learned. The same news that no doubt would soon cause drama in this quaint little town.

* * *

Several minutes later, Zoey finally arrived to the apartment that she lived with her guardian, Mary Margaret. After tying and locking her bike outside, she walked inside the apartment.

As soon as she came inside, Zoey was instantly greeted with the warmth that the apartment had to offer. She took off her jacket and hanged it on the coat hanger they had. She quickly soon after disregarded her school backpack and threw it to the side. Just as she was about to head to her bedroom, a soft voice coming from the kitchen stopped Zoey from her walking.

"Zoey! I'm glad you're finally here." Mary Margaret said with a heartwarming smile. "I made hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

The blonde teenager returned the smile. "Hey." She said as she came closer to her guardian. "And thanks, but I'm good."

"Oh, okay." Mary Margaret said as she drank from her own from her mug. Her face then suddenly perked up. "So, how was work today?" She asked her.

Zoey shrugged. "Work was okay. Slow, but okay." She quickly answered her. She then decided to tell her about the most interesting thing that had happened today. "But you know what?"

"What?" Mary Margaret asked, curious.

"Henry was missing today after school, but apparently the reason why was because he was with his birth mother." Zoey said catching her guardian's absolute attention. "I think he left town to go find her. I just met her right now, after work." When she saw the concern look start to appear on the older woman's face, she sent her a reassuring look. "Don't worry, Henry was with her. She was taking him back to his house."

Mary Margaret looked relieved. "Well, that's good." She then tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "How did she seem? The birth mother?" She asked her.

Zoey pondered. She made a thinking face before speaking. "Tense...a bit awkward, I guess. But I mean, I would be to if I had a unexpected visit from my birth child." She said as she played with the sleeves of her long sleeve t-shirt.

Mary Margaret took in her words. Her eyes soften as doing so. "I probably would too." After saying this her face fell a little. "Although, I do wonder how Regina's gonna take all this."

Zoey ran a hand through her long hair. "Not well..." She muttered. Which is something she actually believed. She knew deep down that the Mayor of Storybrook was not gonna take Henry's birth mother's arrival well.

"Yeah, you're right." Mary Margaret replied as she took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Anyways, I'm going to bed now. It's been a pretty weird day. So, goodnight." Zoey said, before walking over closer to her, and then giving her a hug.

Mary Margaret hugged her back. "Goodnight, Zoey." She replied back and then let go of her.

Zoey gave her one last smile, before she started making her way towards her bedroom again. Once in there she changed out of her day clothes and got into her pajamas. She then went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Afterwards, she went back to her bedroom and got into her bed. Zoey let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of her warm bed and within minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

 _"Peter, where are we going?" Adelaide asked giggling. A blush warming up her cheeks due to having his hands covering her eyes._

 _Peter chuckled. "I told you, Addie. It's a surprise."_ _The two continued to walk through the island until he suddenly stopped. He slyly leaned down towards her ear. "Alright love, you ready to see your surprise?"_

 _Adelaide had to control herself from jumping in excitement. "Yes, now can I please see?"_

 _Peter grinned at how eager she sounded. He slowly lowered his hands from her eyes and instead wrapped them around her waist._

 _Adelaide opened her eyes and instantly saw a beautiful view. There in front of her was spot in the island that had various types of flowers. She had never been to or seen this area in the island. An awe expression graced her youthful face. "Oh Peter, this is so beautiful!" She exclaimed happily._

 _Peter slowly turned her around to face him. With his hands still in her waist, he brought her closer to him. "I knew you would love it." He said smiling down at her. "Ever since you mentioned about having a flower area of your own, I've been wanting to make one for you."_

 _Adelaide's eyes soften at what he told her. "Oh, Peter..." She said gazing at him with a look that held utter adoration. She felt her heartbeat pick up pace when his hands on her waist tighten. Her cheeks becoming more warm with how close he was and her blue eyes widen when she saw how he was leaning down towards her lips..._

Zoey let out a gasp and sat up on her bed. She ran a hand through her tangled blonde hair. She took a few seconds to gather herself. That dream had felt so real. It actually felt like she had been there...well, wherever there was. She did not recognize where she had been at in her dream. She knew for sure that it was some kind of island. But that was about it. Despite not knowing her location, Zoey still felt like the dream was real or something.

Except that couldn't have been...it was just a dream.

But even though it was a dream, Zoey found it extremely weird that it had been about her and a boy she had never seen before. A handsome boy with green eyes and who had a mischievous like smile. What was even weirder was that she had called him Peter and that he had called her Addie. No one's ever called her Addie before. Plus in the dream this mysterious boy had been leaning down to kiss her and Zoey had never kissed a boy who had looked like him before. Actually she's never even kissed a boy. So dreaming about getting almost kissed was...odd.

She tried to rationalize the dream, landing on the explanation that it was because of what Henry had told her. About that whole fairy tale nonsense. With how he said her that she really was this Adelaide character. That had to be the reason why. Her imagination was running wild. And she was just letting this fairy tale silliness get the better of her. Zoey had to face reality and tell herself that it was just a dream...

Shaking her head, Zoey kept mentally repeating that to herself over and over again...

 _It was just a dream...it was just a dream..._

While doing so, the blonde failed to notice the shadow that was outside her bedroom window. His eyes gleaming with happiness at the revelation that she had gotten her first memory of her lost love. Once he saw that she had managed to fall back asleep, he hurriedly flew back to Neverland. Ready to tell a specific green eyed boy about all this.


End file.
